Mistake Leads to Fate
by chocolate21356
Summary: An innocent angel, Sakura, gets set up in marriage with her friend, Yukito. She then becomes violent with a rude personality and a cold heart. At night she fights however comes to challenge her, but it all changes when someone manages to defeat her and begins to melt her heart.
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS... I wish I did...**

**Summary:** An innocent angel, Sakura, gets set up in marriage with her friend, Yukito. She then becomes violent with a rude personality. At night she fights however comes to challenge, but it all changes when someone manages to defeat her.

**PROLOGUE**

It was a bright, sunny day. Where the people of the Li Kingdom went to have picnics and sat under the shady trees. Near the outside of the kingdom, was a mansion. There lived a father which was a successful merchant, a son with many part-time jobs and a hard-working daughter.

Sakura's father was ready to take in all the criticism after saying the sentence. "Sakura…you and Yukito are getting married."

"What!?" shouted Sakura.

"Hell with that, I won't have my best friend marry my sister," yelled Touya.

"How did this happen?" wondered Sakura.

"Well….," mumbled Fujitaka, "It was one week before Yukito's father's death…."

**(N/A: when I say Tsukishiro, that's Yukito's father)**

"Well, Fujitaka, your daughter has grown up to become a beautiful woman… and will always as long as she doesn't get violent," said Tsukishiro. He grabbed his beer and gulped it all down at once, letting out a big sigh. "More beer..." he called out to the bartender.

Fujitaka looked up from his beer, faced him and smirked. "Then…why not make a deal…that…if Sakura becomes a young lady…uh… she'll have to marry Yukito.

Tsukishiro looked at him, confused. "And… why must that be?"

Fujitaka thought of a random and idiodic excuse. "Well…if she was the rowdy and violent type, then she wouldn't need a man to protect her…well… maybe she does either way."

"True…"

The two ended the night laughing at each other and throwing up into the nearest garbage can. But the good times weren't for long: two days after Fujitaka came back from the market, he had been told that Tsukishiro had a heart attack. He visited his best friend every day but said nothing except saying things like "Sorry, it's my fault. I should have known you were sick."

But on that day, Tsukishiro spoke first, "Remember the time we were at the bar?"

"Mhmm, I remember," he replied, immediately.

"Promise… on Sakura's… eighteenth birthday… my son, Yukito and Sakura… will get married."

"I… promise…" said Fujitaka, near to tears.

He smiled and gradually shut his eyes.

Sakura's father sighed, "I can't break his promise. It's his dying wish. Forgive me Sakura."

Touya sighed, grabbed his coat and went out.

Sakura frowned, and stormed upstairs into her room. She slammed the door, went towards her closet and grabbed an item wrapped with cloth. She then took off the cloth; the item was a sword with a pink handle. _Good thing Touya got this for me… just in case… _Sakura then climbed out of the window, down the tree and was in front of the well-polished gates. She ran out of the gates, whistling for a taxi.

Instead, a pink limo pulled up. Sakura groaned, got in, and demanded, "Take me to the store."

In ten minutes, Sakura was in "the store". _Really, I promised myself never to come here… _

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the employee.

Sakura placed the sword and a tiny sack of coins on the table. "I want you to improve this sword. And can you change this to a black handle?"

**Well, that its for now. Please wait for more (yes be patient)**

**Don't kill me yet, Syaoran will come out next chapter...**


	2. Defeated

**disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**summary: **An innocent angel, Sakura, gets set up in marriage with her friend, Yukito. She then becomes violent with a rude personality. At night she fights however comes to challenge her, but it all changes when someone manages to defeat her.

**well here it is! Syaoran and Meiling are now introduced**

** 2. DEFEATED**

The girl with auburn hair opened her eyes and looked at her clock. 12:00

She changed out of her PJs into black, grabbed her sword, and slipped out of the mansion. Sakura sneaked towards the forest of the kingdom, where the gangs would be.

Sakura raised her sword and yelled, "Who wants to fight me?"

**(N/A: Sakura fight with a sword to kill, and pretend guns haven't been invented**

The past few months the angel had become a devil. Everything about her changed: appearance, personality, and living habits. She'd never listen to her father, do her chores, etc. At night she would beat up people for fun, steal other's money and trash the neighborhood.

"Hey, look, it's that girl again. Let's get her."

"No, I heard she beat up our boss. That's how he got in the hospital."

"Well, then let's get revenge."

"Yeah, we should!"

**(N/A: this is a weak and idiotic group)**

The group shouted to keep their spirits up but it wasn't for long. In only a few seconds she rushed at them, jabbed all their sensitive nerves with the hilt of her sword, and in an instant they were all down.

"You trash are too weak. Go run along to your parents and cry…wait I forgot you can't run… you were beat up." Sakura laughed at them and walked away, only to get stopped by a stranger's voice.

"Excuse me; I would like to fight you."

Sakura turned around and tried to see who it was, but judging by the voice, it was a man. "Who are you? And what gang are you from?"

He walked towards the streetlight. She could see the stranger had light brown hair, and amber eyes. "My name is Syaoran, and I'm from no gang."

_Syaoran…where have I heard that name? Oh well, I'm still going to beat him! _

"Well I'm also from no gang, so I'll have higher expectations for you." Sakura attacked first, she lunged kicks and punches, trying to hit the sensitive points. Yet nothing worked, Syaoran had blocked all her attacks, with his bare hands. Sakura gritted her teeth, and with the hilt of her sword she tried again. To her surprise, Syaoran was blocking her attacks with another sword. _Okay then, we'll fight sword to sword. _Sakura unsheathed her sword, willing to let some blood loose. It continued with Sakura's attacks being avoided by Syaoran.

He sighed, "This is taking too long." As fast as a viper, he kicked away Sakura's sword and jabbed her in the stomach. "Are you the one who has disrupted the neighborhood?"

She slumped to the ground, and gasped for air, "Could…be..."

"Syaoran, Syaoran," yelled a voice.

Sakura struggled to get on her knees and ran away in pain.

Syaoran groaned, "What is it, Meiling?"

"Auntie is worried, she has no idea where you are. Oh, and who was that?"

He tried to lie, "Wha-What are you talking about? Nobody was here."

Meiling shrugged, "Whatever…" She skipped away mentioning, "Hurry up!"

Syaoran turned his head to where Sakura had left. _Interesting girl…_

**aww... it's over... (yes I know, so please follow and wait for the next chapter)**

**Tomoyo shall enter the next chapter!**


	3. Big News

**Announcement: **I don't believe I've explained this thoroughly. This is in the old days, where there are still kingdoms and people live humble. But people still use items with present say technology (as in the limo or the clock in the previous chapter) it's confusing but please go along with it.

**Summary: **An innocent angel, Sakura, gets set up in marriage with her friend, Yukito. She then becomes violent with a rude personality. At night she fights however comes to challenge her, but it all changes when someone manages to defeat her.

**Dedicated to Angelic-Blessing**

**3. BIG NEWS**

Sakura banged on the door, yelling, "Tomoyo, Tomoyo!"

The door opened slightly, and a man with blue hair and gray eyes peeked out. "Sakura, quit being so noisy. She's sleeping—hey, who said you can come in?!"

"Oh shut up, I know she's not sleeping," Sakura brushed past Eriol and ran upstairs into the room, "Tomoyo, Tomoyo... What happened, are you okay?" She ran to the girl sitting on the bed.

Tears came out of Tomoyo's purple eyes and dropped onto her white porcelain skin. She sniffled, "I'm fine…Eriol… proposed to me…"

Sakura sighed and began complaining, "Seriously?! I thought he did something bad to you. Geez, don't get me worried." She plopped on her bed, "So, can I see the ring?"

"Mhmm! I like how the ruby glints in the light and he even carved my name on the ring!" Tomoyo asked, "So why'd you come here so late at night?"

"Oh yeah….umm….," Sakura began to panick. "Some guy, named Syaoran, defeated me." She began shaking the delicate woman, "What do I do? That was the first time someone ever beat me. Should I sneak into his house and kill him or just dig a huge ditch and let him fall to his death?"

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head, "None of them," she got up and went down stairs saying, "So are you going to stay for the night? If you are then you better call home."

_Oh yeah…I have to call home. _Sakura ran down stairs into the kitchen, where Tomoyo was biting into an apple. "Do you need to borrow the phone?" Sakura nodded. "Well you know where it is."

Sakura dialed her house number and waited.

"Hello-"

"—Touya, I'm staying—," yelled Sakura.

"—Sakura? It's me…your Father…"

"Oh…I'm going to stay over at Tomoyo's place," mumbled Sakura. She quickly hung up.

"So now I'm your step second cousin?" he asked.

"Not yet," replied Sakura, "You still have to marry her. You can go talk to her, she's in the kitchen."

"I can't, I have to cool down," he muttered, "Tell her I'll eat later," walking back to his room.

**(A/N: Yes, he's a little shy)**

_Marriage….two more months until I'm married off to Yukito…_

"Sakura, dinner's ready!" announced Tomoyo.

"Okay, I'll right there!" _I'll just visit Yukito tomorrow and make him do something about it. _

**AHHH! I can't believe it! I updated! (so proud of me) **

**but sorry, this chapter was sorta short...**

**please wait for the next chapter: Long Time No See**

**(if u are a Pokemon fan, please read stories from Angelic-Blessing! Thanks!)**


	4. Long Time No See

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, and never will...

**Summary: **An innocent angel, Sakura, gets set up in marriage with her friend, Yukito. She then becomes violent with a rude personality. At night she fights however comes to challenge her, but it all changes when someone manages to defeat her.

**4. Long Time No See**

"Bye! Thanks for letting me stay!" yelled Sakura, waving good-bye.

"No problem, you can come anytime you want!"

"But just not every day," Eriol placed his hand on Tomoyo's shoulder, "otherwise I can't hog Tomoyo all day."

"Hey, Tomoyo is not a thing," said Sakura, frustrated.

She smiled that Sakura stood up for her, in such a long time, and began to criticize Eriol. "Yeesh, you first suddenly ask me to marry you, then ignore me for the rest of the day, and now what? Your suddenly back to playboy?!"

"Now, now honey. I'm not going to flirt with the ladies when you're here…wait that came out wrong…" Eriol put his hands up afraid to get hurt from the demon Tomoyo, and ran away.

"Er..i…ol… COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Sakura laughed at the old couple arguing, and chasing each other, but that was when she remembered _…I have to see Yukito… _and ran away back home.

**(A/N: Tomoyo and Eriol are middle class)**

* * *

**Kinomoto Mansion**

"Touya, I'm home!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura," said Touya, panicking. "Father set you up on a date with him."

"When is it," wondered Sakura.

"The hour after this, you two will be watching a royal parade."

"That's boring…oh well, it doesn't matter. I was planning to visit him now," she said, calm.

"You're not freaking out?!"

"Of course not, I'll figure out something with Yukito," she called out, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Tsukishiro Mansion **

"I investigated and have concluded that it's your fiancée. You understand...uh... your fiancée has committed many disruptive crimes and that she can get arrested, am I right?"

"Yes, Your Highness," responded Yukito.

"Good," said the young man with little brown hair and amber eyes, sitting on a sofa. He picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip.

The gray-haired man took a sip of his tea. "Might I mention that coffee stunts your growth?"

He smirked and replied, "Yup, it's just very addictive."

Yukito sighed, "You're about to drink up all the coffee I just got yesterday." He then looked at the clock. "My apologies Your Highness, but my fiancée and I have a date around the corner."

Syaoran got up and took a gulp of coffee. "I wish you luck on that. She's an arrogant one."

"Your Highness has met Sakura?" He handed over his cup to the maids.

"Yes," Syaoran grabbed his coat. "But she hasn't met me." '_Ahh, so that's her name…Sakura_,' thought Syaoran. "Well, I must take my leave here. I must report to the king about this matter." He then walked to the door.

"I look forward to your appearance on our date."

The two shook hands and parted ways.

**(A/N: this part is a little confusing, but it will clear up next chapter)**

Sakura stood at the front of the Tsukishiro mansion. She saw a man with light brown hair and amber eyes, walk out of the gates and into a black limo. _'He looks familiar, have I seen him before?'_ she thought while walking towards the mansion. The man looked at her and smiled. She tried to smile back but she hadn't done that in a few months, which felt like years. Sakura tried to tilt her lips, but it ended up being a frown. '_Whatever…it's useless trying…'_

DING DONG! An old man opened the door, looked at her, then called into the house. "Yukito-sama, Sakura-sama is here!"

Yukito came walking to the door, wearing plain clothes. "Hey…"

"Hi," said Sakura, shy. "Who's that person?" She pointed at the old man in a suit.

Yukito sighed, "Same rude girl as always. He's my butler."

"Ohhh…well…."

He smiled and said, "Long time no see."

* * *

**CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE COMPLETED THIS CHAPTER... wait for the next one called: Parade**

**sorry this took a while... **

**please give feedback**

**~chocolate21356~**


	5. Parade

**oh me gooshyyyyy O.O I have updated this chapter and I feel proud of it**

**Thank you sooo freaking much:**

**Angelic-Blessing**

**James Birdsong**

**(yes, it's not much...but I still feel extremely happy .)**

* * *

**5. PARADE**

Even if there were loud cheers from the people, Sakura found herself bored to death. She was on a set up date with Yukito, by her father. The two had gotten the VIP section, where there were still servants, mouth drooling pastries, classy furniture, anything one can imagine and a nice view of everything below. It was a hot day and Sakura had insisted the servant she could fan herself.

In her mind, the parade was plain boring. Wealthy families showing off their power, officials that looked greedy, distant Li relatives; entertainment, music; and etc. Sakura found none of these events eye-catching. The people on the side cheering during the parade were just fan girls and weird boys going crazy over nothing.

Yukito could tell Sakura was bored, and decided to cheer up the atmosphere. "Well, Sakura, how has your studying been?"

Sakura widened her eyes and turned to him. "Hmmm…what? Oh, sorry…just day dreaming….can you repeat that?"

He sighed and gave up. "Nothing…never mind…. Look, you know that I'm doing this as a political marriage, right?

"Well duh… I mean, you're my friend and my brother's best friend. But if it weren't the stupid promise our parents made, then we wouldn't be in this mess." Sakura then remembered that his father had passed away. "Uh…sorry," she said, bluntly.

Yukito tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's fine. You're terrible at apologizing, but I understand what you mean."

She grinned and turned back to gaze at the boring parade. They were now presenting the Li family. But because she didn't care about politics or learning, Sakura didn't know much about the ruling family of the kingdom.

She could suddenly hear girls gasping and screaming as if they had seen their loved one. A man was standing on the limo, literally standing on the moving limo, waving to the crowds. He wore a royal's outfit and she had to admit he looked nice in it. THe man had light brown hair and amber eyes that made her suspicious.

He turned to her and smirked. Sakura's cheeks blushed a little. She frowned and thought, _'What the hell am I doing. And why does my heart feel weird? It's a creepy feeling.'_ But the smile turned out to be for her date, Yukito. He waved back at the handsome man.

_ 'It makes sense, Yukito was a business man and that hot guy…I mean royal dude, I'm guessing is also into business stuff…' _

"You know that guy?" Sakura asked.

"Well…yeah…just recently."

"Is it because of your business stuff?"

Yukito looked surprised. "You can business 'stuff'…but it has to do with you. Are you familiar with the prince?"

Sakura looked confused. "Prince…nope, I don't know him. How does he know me?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea, perhaps because you are part of the Kinomoto family."

"No…that can't be. I'm barely at what you can call 'home'. Now that I think about it…he could have been…" Sakura remembered the night when a mysterious man with similar amber eyes, beat her. She jumped out of her seat. "That's it! He's the idiot who beat me! That Syaoran guy…I'm going to beat his ass." She called out to a servant, "Give me a megaphone, if you can."

The servant immediately handed over one. Sakura stood on a table, pressed the button and yelled, "Hey, you over there. Yeah, you… or whatever you call yourself. I will beat your ass next time you ask for a fight!"

Yukito shook his head and sighed. "Sakura, we're too high up. I don't think he'll be able to hear you."

"Are you sure? Cuz he just looked at me."

She pointed at the prince and flipped him off. In return, Syaoran just smiled at her and turned back to waving at the crowd.

"Sakura… that was a big mistake. You shouldn't make that kind of gesture to His Highness, in front of thousands of people."

Sakura looked back at the crowd and saw many girls giving her dirty looks. She could tell they were whispering about her and how she was crazy. "Oops, oh well." Sakura sat back down on her comfy chair. '_Father is definitely going to get angry at me. I'll just go to Tomoyo's place again.' _

* * *

**~After the Parade~**

Sakura waited with Yukito, for the limo. People kept whispering dirty things about her, and finally the crowds disappeared. She then saw Syaoran walk up to them. He nodded to Yukito and focused his dreamy looking eyes on her.

"Yukito, I'll take her home."

"Are you sure Your Highness? You never know when she's going to try to attack you."

The two men laughed at the joke, while Sakura glared at Syaoran. He then looked at her; Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm. She turned her gaze away from him and began kicking litter from the road.

When the limo pulled up Sakura didn't bother to wait for him to open the door for her. Syaoran got in and sat next to her, Sakura wanted to scoot away, but instead she sat next to him.

"Because you beat me last time, let's have an arm wrestle match."

"Fine by me," he said, interested.

They somehow managed to fit a tiny table in between them. Syaoran kept on beating her, yet she didn't give up.

"Again," Sakura insisted.

"We already did this. Just give up already."

"I don't know what is 'give up' and I never will."

Syaoran smiled and touched her hand softly. "How about this...if I win again, you will be my personal servant for a week."

Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm and removed her hand from his. She replied, "And if I win, you will make my dad stop my engagement."

* * *

**well...that's it for now... wait for the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please give feedback! **

**P.S. please give feedback **

**P.P.S did I already say that? oh well, give feedback!**

**Now follow the instruction below...**

**Bai! **

**-chocolate21356-**

**~Please review the story~**


	6. A Bet is a Bet

**DISCLAIMER: I own "Mistake Leads to Fate"...but I don't own CCS cuz CLAMP does *cries in the corner, eating chocolate* XP**

**okay...so its a day after...and because of some supportive people...I managed to finish this chapter... O.O**

**Once again...thank you soooooooo much (from ze bottom of my heart) :**

**Angelic-Blessing**

**James Birdsong**

**Sunkist Angel**

**dragonmusic12**

**(hey, look! there are two more ppl this time! yay! thank you guys!)**

**and again... thank you! you otakus are amaaaazing XD**

* * *

**6. A Bet is a Bet**

"What!? No fair!" complained Sakura. She was forced to change into a frilly maid outfit.

He had put the clothing from her date, in a tiny bag.

"No excuses, we made a bet and you lost. Now you're my personal servant, and you'll have to obey my every command." He reached for Sakura's hand and lightly kissed it.

**(A/N: to the nasty minded ones: Syaoran didn't watch her change)**

Sakura gasped and felt a pang in her heart. "An-And is this what a personal servant has to do?"

Syaoran shrugged. "It depends on who the master is." He leaned towards her and whispered, "And his wishes… but no worries you'll get used to it." He then smirked and blew cold air on her neck.

Sakura could feel her heart pumping fast, faster than before. _'Whatever he just did…I think I kinda liked it. Wait, what am I saying?!' _

Sakura grabbed his shoulders, pulled him in, and whispered back in her best threatening tone, "You do that again, and I'll make sure you can never have children…master."

Syaoran was surprised but kept a calm face. He cupped Sakura's cheek and said, "Oh my I wouldn't want that to happen. But remember, I'm your master and you follow my orders."

A voice came from the front. "Syaoran-sama, I apologize for interrupting but we have arrived."

Syaoran looked at the driver. "Oh… thanks Wei."

Sakura opened the door, stepped out and held it for him. "Here you go Syaoran…sama…"

He stepped out and grinned. While passing by her he said, "Call me Syaoran." He then went off to ask someone to lead Sakura to her room.

Sakura shrugged off what he had said and began to admire the building structure. The palace was of course bigger than her "home", but it had a more welcoming atmosphere.

A girl around her age, walked up to her and asked, "You're Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Yeah…"

The girl began to inspect her; the stranger had long black hair tied up into pig tails, brown eyes and wore a red t-shirt with black shorts. "Huh…you don't look like yourself. I've heard about you before, roaming near the woods and fighting gangs. You look very innocent and cute."

"Well that idiot forced me to wear this," grunted Sakura.

"Ahh…but you don't have to." She gestured to the servants walking around. "See? None of them wear it only if someone is visiting or just during special occasions."

Sakura looked around; the servants were looking at her like she was an idiot.

"I am going to beat up that guy."

"No can do, he's with Auntie Yelan."

"Who's that?" wondered Sakura.

She gasped, "You don't know Auntie Yelan?! She's the queen!"

Sakura tried to laugh it out. "Oops, well now I know who she is. So are you Syaoran-sama—I mean Syaoran's cousin?"

"Mhmm! Nice to meet you, I'm Meiling!"

Meiling held out her hand while Sakura looked dumbfounded. She giggled and asked, "You don't know how to shake hands?"

"Uhh…nope …"

"Here," Meiling took Sakura's hand into her's and shook it. "Now you know how to shake hands!"

The two laughed and Meiling showed her the way to Sakura's new room.

**(A/N: Sorry if the "she"s and "her"s are confusing. But you smarticle people know what I mean ^v^) **

* * *

"Are you sure about this Syaoran? If your sisters figure out about it and start going all over her, it is not my fault."

"Yes, I'm sure mother."

"Then go on now. From what you've told me, Sakura must be angry at you. Tonight, I would like to see this personal servant of yours."

"Yes, mother." Syaoran bowed and left to see to see his personal servant.

* * *

"Why is my room here? Shouldn't it be near the servants?" asked Sakura.

"Well, my room is to your left, so if you need anything just talk to me."

"I will… thanks!" Sakura walked into her new room.

Meiling snickered and watched her go in. '_She will be surprised who's room is to her right.' _

She went down stairs and saw Syaoran at the bottom. "Hey, Sakura's exploring her new room."

Syaoran walked past her and asked, "Is she angry?"

"Yup!" Meiling pat his head and walked away.

Syaoran groaned and walked up the staircase.

* * *

Sakura looked at her new room. It was bigger than her other room and to girly for her. She began to take off her maid outfit and thought, _'The moment I see him, I will kick his ass…but I can't, he's my master…wait, what am I saying again? Ughhh, what is wrong with me?' _

Sakura heard a gasp and turned around to find Syaoran blushing and covering his eyes.

She screamed, "AHHH! YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" Sakura quickly changed into her clothes, stuffed the maid outfit in the bag and threw it at him.

Syaoran caught it and chuckled. "What's wrong with me seeing you like that? I'm your master…" He walked up to Sakura and murmured, "…and I want to see more of you…"

"Okay, but first we have to fight."

"Do you even know what I mean by that?"

"Well duh…" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away, saying, "So let's fight."

Syaoran smiled and thought, _'She definitely doesn't know what I mean…'_

* * *

**~Kinomoto Mansion~**

"Touya, where is Sakura?!" yelled Fujitaka.

"I don't know," he said, lazily. Touya put on his shoes and took his coat. "She must be with Yukito. Sakura didn't do anything wrong, did she?"

"Of course she did! She flipped off the prince!"

"Oh...ha ha" He grabbed a piece of bread and mumbled, "I'm going out for my part-time."

"You don't have to go get jobs, we have enough money."

Touya glared at him. "Like I said dad, I don't want to inherit the business. I will find my way of living…," he walked out the door, "…with Sakura."

Sakura's father banged his fist on the table. '_First Sakura beats up others, Touya supports her...and now she flips off the prince and he still supports her…what are they thinking?' _

* * *

**So that's it for now... excuse me if there are any grammatical errors also if you liked it please favorite or follow and review please...**

**Oh yeah! I should put in advertisement... (heheheh -_-)**

**ADVERTISEMENT: PLEASE READ MY OTHER TWO STORIES "Wait for Me" and "The Failed Attempts" (which is the sequel)**

**thank you for reading and I hope you people continue to read my story! **

**please give feedback on this!**

**P.S. I'm going to do what I did the last chapter**

**P.P.S please give feedback**

**P.P.P.S yes, I already said this but...REVIEW!**

**Now I shall give you an instruction (which is at the bottom of the page)...**

**Bai!**

**-chocolate21356-**

**~Please review this story~**


	7. Odd Orders

**right now I feel accomplished that this chapter is finished...**

**Disclaimer: I own my diary (yes, I have one) and everything at my place...except for CCS...**

**once again for like I think the third time...thank you supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious freakin' much! (yes, for reviewing) :**

**Angelic-Blessing**

James Birdsong

**Sunkist Angel**

**dragonmusic12**

**Princess Sakura2456**

(bold is for the peeps who reviewed more than once!)

**you guys are such kind and supportive otakus...I now do this for you *air kisses***

* * *

**7. Odd Orders**

She gasped for breath and lunged a combination of kicks and punches at him. Just like her first attempt, Syaoran either blocked or dodged them. He never was on the offensive side, yet he never dropped a single sweat. While on the other hand, Sakura was extremely tired and almost ready to give up.

"Can we continue this another day? It must be because I was tired from the parade." She plopped on to the grass and wiped off her sweat.

"It doesn't really matter…both ways you still have to show me more of you."

Sakura glanced up at him with a confused look. "Didn't I already? I showed more of my fighting skills."

Syaoran's lips twitched and burst out with laughter.

Sakura stared as he laughed until he was out of breath. _'Wow, I've never seen such a reaction on him before…it looks nice. He should smile more often…' _She suddenly frowned at the thought and tried to shake it off her mind.

"That's what you thought!? Gosh, you are like an innocent angel."

She glared at him. "No I'm not; I was never and will never be an innocent person. You saw what I did that night! I beat the crap out of those weaklings…they didn't stand a chance against me. And then you came along…"

He kneeled down in front of her. "No worries, you were just running away from something and bringing your frustration out on others." He patted her shoulder but slowly changed the mood and ran his fingers down her arm. "Anyways…aren't you going to let me see more of you?"

Sakura shivered, not as if she didn't like it, she shivered in delight. His cold fingers were soothing to her; it somehow let her calm down. "What do you mean by that?"

Syaoran leaned towards her, his eyes turned from friendly to a wolf catching its prey. Sakura panicked and crawled back, not realizing she had given him an opening. _'Oh shiz…what have I done…' _ Syaoran tugged on her shirt and said, "Take it off."

She blushed and mumbled, "But…why?"

"It's an order-."

He was then pulled back at the neck of his shirt, by an angry woman. She smacked Syaoran on the head and yelled, "What do you think you're doing to Sakura?! Auntie Yelan will be furious when she hears this."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and mutttered, "Whatever..."

Sakura felt down for some reason. _'I was anticipating for that…dammit, why would I? I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that. It's not like I'm upset that Meiling interrupted…' _She watched as Meiling hit him a few more times. It reminded her of the old times: Touya would call her monster; she would get irritated and stomp on his foot.

The corners of her lips began to do something unexpected, they curved into a smile. Sakura tried to adjust to the feeling and walked away from the two. _'Thank you Meiling…' _

* * *

**~Tomoyo's House~**

Tomoyo and Eriol were snuggling together while watching TV. Eriol leaned closer and gave Tomoyo a peck on the lips. She blushed and reached for his hand. The phone suddenly rang; Tomoyo quickly ran towards the annoying item and picked up.

**(A/N: yes, the phone shall interrupt XP)**

"Hello whoever you are," she snapped.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?"

She was surprised by the voice and immediately calmed down. "No…Sakura isn't here, she should be with Yukito."

"No, she's not with Yukito either. I already called him, so he suggested calling you," he said, worried.

"I'm sorry; I really don't know where Sakura is. Did you try calling everyone she's close to?"

He chuckled. "She doesn't have that many friends…but sorry for asking you."

"No problem." Tomoyo was about to hang up and added, "When you find her please call me."

She slowly walked towards the man who was hogging all the room on the couch. He looked up to her and asked, "Who was that?"

Tomoyo sat on him. "Sakura's brother…"

* * *

Sakura grabbed a few books she found on the shelf and began to read. It was surprising that she was reading and even more that she remembered how to read.

Syaoran had ran after Sakura into her room and found it amusing as Sakura reacted differently to parts of the book. He watched how her eyes speed right to left, repeating the same pattern over and over.

Syaoran decided to disturb her and watch her reaction change. "Knock knock, Sakura."

Sakura looked up from the book and narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, I'm reading. Weren't you with Meiling?"

He smiled. "Tsk tsk, so disrespectful to your beloved master. Were you jealous I was with Meiling?" Syaoran walked towards her and took away the book.

She blushed and looked away. "No…of course not…master…"

Syaoran slowly crept up to her and whispered into her ear, "Call me Syaoran…"

Sakura pushed him away and headed for the door, except the fact that Syaoran held on to her wrist.

"Let go." She struggled to get free of his grasp.

He gripped tighter. "No…it's about time I show you how to obey a master." Syaoran pulled her into his arms and carried her to a door she had never noticed.

"Wait…stop...what's in there?" Sakura asked, suspicious.

He grinned and replied, "No worries, it's just my bedroom."

"Your bedroom…wait, your room is next to mine?! I thought it was only Meiling...and I am so not going into your room."

"Technically it's your room that is next to mine. And they're even connected…"

Sakura could see the same smile creep on to his face. "Don't you dare get any ideas."

Syaoran didn't listen, he walked into the room, and put Sakura on to his bed. The prince then opened his closet and took off his shirt.

She gasped at the sight and covered her eyes. "Um…Syaoran…" _'uhh...should I say nice abs? naahh, I shouldn't...'_

"What, you like the sight?" He put on a tight green shirt and a black jacket.

Sakura found herself staring at him. _'He looks good in that…dammit, no he doesn't…' _

"Here," he handed her a dress. "Mother doesn't want to see you in a maid outfit during dinner…now change."

"Okay." She headed for the door connecting their rooms. _'Finally... I don't care if I eat with the royal family...just as long as there's good food...' _

Sakura hadn't eaten the high-class meals in a long time. She was always leaving the house when her Father was about to get home and run to Tomoyo's place. Touya already knew her routine and wasn't a bit worried for her safety. Of course, Sakura was a pretty good fighter, just not as good as the prince.

"No, change here," he commanded.

"No! Why would I do that?!"

"You're my personal servant. 'Personal' as in you're mine."

Sakura frowned and snapped, "I'm not a thing, and servants have their own privacy too…"

"I didn't mean you were a thing...and still, it's an order."

"Then turn around."

"No," he said simply.

She sighed. _'I guess I'll use this opportunity to tease him…' _"Whatever…" Sakura began to take off her shirt.

Syaoran widened his eyes and turned away. "I didn't think you were going to follow that." _'Oh no…I'm tempted…' _

* * *

**OH NOOOO! it's a cliffhangeeeerrr...what's gonna happen?...I dunno...maybe more SxS moments (of course there's gonna be more)**

**sorry for grammar mistakes...so if you liked it please favorite or follow AND THEN REVIEW!**

**SPOILER: I'm going to start a new story called "Hidden Memories" and its going to be full of awesomenesss! . Please stay updated for it! **

**REEEEVIEEWWWWWWW! **

**P.S. there is this mandatory thingy at the bottom that always pops up...*looks down* ahh there it is again! (GIVE FEEDBACK PLEASE)**

**P.P.S. (FOR KPOP LOVERZZZ): I'm addicted to Exo-K, U-kiss, T-ara and the bubbly Orange Caramel!**

**Bai! Wait for the next chapter!**

**-chocolate21356 (aka Chocolate Lover)-**

**my nickname shall be now called Chocolate Lover...why? that is self-explanatory...**

** ~Review please O.O~**


	8. Broken Feelings

**finally i updated! **

**thank you to new/old reviewers: **Angelic-Blessing, James Birdsong, Sunkist Angel, dragonmusic12, Princess Sakura2456, mikudreamer, Crystal Lala

**disclaimer: **I own my tennis racket **(Angelic-Blessing lawl)** just not CCS

* * *

**8. Broken Feelings**

"So, Sakura, did you do this because of money? As in negotiating with Syaoran? I don't believe he's had anyone help him."

_'What the heck…She thinks I'm poor? I didn't even want to be here in the first place, I was supposed to ask Yukito to bring me to Tomoyo's place…but that guy just had to…wait…what was his purpose?' _

"Sakura?" asked the Queen.

She looked up from her food and said, "No, that idiot forced me to do this."

Meiling nudged her and gave her a look as in saying, _'What the hell are you saying?' _

"Syaoran, do you have anything to say?"

"Hm…nothing much…."

Yelan sighed and reached for Sakura's hand. "I'm sorry; he's always off doing his own things." She then leaned in and whispered, "I'm guessing you're something more special to him."

She automatically stood up from her chair and her face colored. "What!?" Sakura yelled. She looked at the shocked faces and sat back down, mumbling, "I don't believe it…"

Syaoran smirked and leaned towards her. "Believe what?"

"N-nothing…really…"

"Say it," he insisted.

"W-well that…ummm…"

Meiling hit him on the head. "Idiot, don't force others to say things they don't want to."

"Syaoran, please behave," said Yelan, in an instructive way.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

Flashback:

Sakura knew he wasn't looking; she quickly changed and thought, _'That was fun teasing him…'_ Before she walked through the door she added, "Syaoran-sama, you didn't get to see more of me yet. Maybe next time you don't turn around. By the way, I want a black dress instead of pink," Sakura snickered and ran into her room.

Syaoran looked bewildered and slowly realized that she was teasing him. _'You want to play that way… fine by me…'_ He walked towards the door and turned the knob but decided not to go in just in case. "Hurry up, don't keep Mother waiting…and when we're done maybe you can change in front of me."

He could hear Sakura shriek and yell, "Shut up! I'm going to tell your mother about this."

"So, not like she can stop me." He began to open the door but a voice stopped him.

"Sakura, hurry up, Auntie Yelan is waiting."

"Oh, okay!"

Syaoran immediately closed the door and kept quiet. _'That was creepy, I would've been beat up by her...Why am I hiding? I'm not scared if Meiling yells at me….or is it that I don't want anyone to see us…that can't be….my purpose was just to waste time' _

* * *

"Syaoran….Syaoran? Hello?"

He turned towards the voice. "Hmmm?"

"Are you okay? You looked concern about something…"

Syaoran smiled and stroked her cheek. "Are you that worried about me?"

She blushed and turned away. "No…" Sakura stood up and walked away adding, "Please excuse me."

Meiling and Yelan glared at him.

"You're such a stupid cousin! First of all, we're eating but now I've lost my appetite. Second, you shouldn't flirt with a 'servant'... that makes me puke."

"I also agree with Meiling, please refrain yourself from doing those kinds of actions," Yelan said.

Meanwhile, Sakura decided to go back and apologize to the Queen for her rude behavior. _'I don't care if he's there…I'll apologize and immediately leave…' _She walked towards the dining hall and heard someone mention her name. She hid and began to eavesdrop.

"Syaoran, quit messing with her. Admit it; you're just playing around with her. You're treating her like a thing."

_'Wait…what is she saying? That idiot is using me? Not true...I'm not that easy to be tricked' _

"Okay…fine. I admit it, I'm playing with her feelings and then I'll just let her go. It's then finished after one week—ow, what was that for?"

Meiling snapped, "You're lucky Auntie didn't hear that. She would have done something about it. I'm not helping you if you get in trouble. Sakura is actually very kind on the inside."

_'So Her Highness isn't there anymore? I shouldn't be here...' _

"Whatever…"

Sakura felt her chest tighten. _'I'm not upset about this…it's not that I like him…like him? What the hell am I thinking?' _She clenched her fist and punched the wall.

Meiling walked out the room to see what the noise was and caught sight of Sakura running away. "Sakura…wait!"

Sakura ran into her room ripped off her dress and grabbed her clothes. _'I hate him…I'll never forgive him.' _

"Sakura, wait…he didn't mean it," Meiling desperately said. _'No…I thought she was the one for him…' _

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE! I'M LEAVING I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT JERK'S FACE!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran sighed and felt a slight pang in his heart. _'What is wrong with me?' _

* * *

**wow it was short (sorry..)!**

**surprise twist! like it or love it?**

**anyway...please review!**

**ADVERTISEMENT: my other story has come out! it will update sometime...**

**please support this story!**

**Adios! **

**-Chocolate Lover-**

**~GIVE FEEDBACK PLEASE!~**


End file.
